Solo mírame
by SaKoN132
Summary: Es un HarryXGynny pero en una historia pokito diferente de la original. ONESHOOT


Solo mírame

_**Solo mírame**_

_Ojala les guste…_

_Historia de Ginny y Harry contada en otra versión_

_No los molesto más por ahora, comiencen a leer_

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería pensando en ella, si en esa pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño, en su Ginny que por culpa del idiota de Ron no podía amar con tranquilidad porque sabía que si le decía que le gustaba su hermana pequeña duraría menos tiempo vivo que una rata (entiéndase como Peter) contra Voldemort pero no podía hacer nada contra sus sentimientos.

Él ya tenía claro que su vida sin Ginny era como un girasol sin un sol al que mirar, como la de un sediento condenado a vivir sin agua, él sabía que moriría inevitablemente en su lucha contra Voldemort si no sabía que aquella hermosa mujer Weasley lo amaba tan fervientemente como él a ella.

En medio de su triste paseo se encontró con la peor imagen que puede tener un enamorado, vio a su damisela siendo besada con pasión por su novio Dean en un pasillo oscuro, sin saber que hacer se escondió y se puso su capa de invisibilidad que llevaba siempre con el por si había problemas y se torturó a si mismo a mirar que pasaba entre la pareja y ver como su pelirroja era besada por ese energúmeno, vio como Dean hacía lo que el soñaba con hacer y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta comenzó a llorar y en ese momento su suerte heredada de James lo salvó de lo que era el camino más cercano al suicidio, vio como Dean era empujado con rabia por Ginny y como esta lo abofeteaba con fuerza y corría de allí como si la persiguiera el diablo.

En ese momento tenía que tomar una decisión, seguía a Ginny o se batía a duelo con Dean. Su mente de macho le dijo que tenía el mapa del merodeador y que Ginny se escondería en alguna parte y gracias al mapa sería fácilmente encontrada por él, ahora tenía que encontrar suficiente motivo para batirse con Dean al que jamás le tuvo un odio sino que tenía una amistad hasta el momento que lo vio besando a la pelirroja.

Se sacó su capa y comenzó a caminar hacia ese idiota que solamente tenía su mano en su mejilla golpeada y "sin querer" lo empujó y este sin darle tiempo comenzó el duelo.

Dean lanzó un expelliarmus que Harry logró esquivar por suerte y que devolvió rápidamente y que Dean logró esquivar y que contraatacó con un desmaius que Harry logró esquivar de manera relativamente fácil, luego Harry hizo gala de su maestría en defensa y comenzó a lanzar todos los hechizos que sabía de ataque sin querer dañarlo de verdad hasta que al sexto intento logró darle a su objetivo con un mocomurciélago, hechizo maestro de su hermosa pelirroja y que él logró hacerlo de manera más que perfecta ya que Dean quedó lleno de esa sustancia viscosa por todo su cuerpo mientras esta se esparcía más si esto era posible.

Misión cumplida, Dean fuera de combate, se alejó de este mientras sacaba el mapa y conjuraba: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y buscaba a su enamorada.

La encontró en el baño de Myrtle la llorona y como alma que lleva el diablo llegó allí en tan solo 3 minutos, tiempo récord pensó el con un amague de buen humor, entró rápidamente y la vio agazapada en el suelo llorando más fuerte que la misma Myrtle, se acercó lentamente y le dijo:

Que pasó Ginny?

Nada Harry. Dijo Ginny mirando hacia otro lado.

Es por el idiota de Dean no? Dijo Harry

¿Como lo sabes? Respondió Ginny

Me lo imaginé. Dijo Harry rápidamente

Lo que pasa es que me dejé besar por el siendo que no me gusta y me siento mal. Dijo Ginny y en el corazón de Harry se prendió una antorcha de esperanza.

¿y quién te gusta Ginny?

Como puedes ser tan tonto Harry, siempre te he amado a ti.

En ese momento Harry se olvidó de Ron, de todos los hombres Weasley en general y la besó como si se le fuera la vida en ello porque sinceramente, así era.

_**FIN**_

_Ojala les guste, si les gusta déjenme un review y díganmelo y si no les gusta déjenme un review para saber que mejorar en mi próxima aventura en esto de escribir._

_Saludos_


End file.
